Tale of an Angel, Story of a demon
by AurouraDiana55987
Summary: This is the tale of Auroura Diana and Lennie Lockheart. These two women will look for the friends they used to know. Maximum Ride, Belle Swan, Clarrissa Fray, Suzanne Simon, Raven Madison, Remy Rourk and Max, of Dark Angel They must fight to save every


_Open please Story one: Auroura and Lennie _

In a glass castle, built in a world farther in the core of the sun than thought possible, a situation only ever written or illustrated as the human apocalypse has just beginning to occur. Four women, who are from different parts of their own world, find a capsule and they give it to the queen of their world as a special gift. Each of the women controls a different power over nature. Later, the queen is told by a fellow member of the world council of a story about the capsule that changes each of the members' lives. Also, a few days after a women is awoken from a deep slumber. She has been asleep for nearly 45,000,000 years and she is out for possible revenge against the people who have imprisoned her. And this is where our story starts. With the angel, who wakes up to a new world, and a demon with a bad attitude.

Chapter one The angel of life, death, hope, faith, and love.

I live in a capsule. A tiny, enclosed, airtight, capsule. I can't move, so I guess its really Closter phobic I don't know why I don't ever suffocate, but I do know that everyday I stay laying down and a screen above me turns on and wakes me. I always wear the same virgin-white dress that's just plain, without any real design. When the screen above me turns on it then shows a women with brown hair and blue eyes who teaches me many things. She taught me how to speak and what apples and pears were and the difference. She's taught me many languages and about many creatures. Each day I learn many things. I usually hear a beep and So I open my eyes and get ready to begin my lessons, but this morning, instead of being woke up, I overslept and when I opened my eyes, noticed something funny. I felt a tingly feeling in my tummy. And instead of the picture of the lady that usually pops up on the top of my little enclosed space, I saw sky, stars and more than just fluorescent light. Suddenly I felt a bit better. I remember so long ago, when I had been forced to watch this women on the top of my capsule, and she would go on and on about things. Its like it never ended. And now it was so quiet.

And now, suddenly, it isn't. There are gasps and a cooing sound. I can now see a face. Not that blue eyed women, but someone with green eyes and golden- white hair, down to her hips. Just like mine. Well, not exactly. My hair is a snow-white. And so much longer. She's very pretty, I decide. She has pretty tan skin that seems to shine lightly. Her eyes look like dull emeralds. I wonder where she came from.

All of a sudden, I'm being lifted out of my safe little home. I don't make a sound though. I get a good look around. This place is outside. There is a tree in the distance, in the middle of a murky pond, and before me is a group of people. We are in a field of flowers with a long table and chairs in a space that looks perfect for it. The green-eyed woman holds me in her arms and looks at me adoringly, but I'm looking at the other people in the room. A women with limp, white hair down to her shoulders, a willowy figure and clear blue eyes looks shocked and a little sick. I hope she's okay. I see an older man with deep mahogany skin and mocha colored eyes and hair. He looks so tired and yet happy. I wonder why. I see a inhuman looking lady with sugary sweet lavender colored hair, light blue lips and violet eyes. Her skin is also a light purple she looks like a fairy-tale fairy. How very weird. She's looking at me like I'm a fruitcake or something.

Two twins were also there. They have spiky blonde and corn colored hair. They wore monk-like robes that kind of creeped me out, because they both looked so young. They are looking at me with quiet, amused interest. Another man with pretty super-tan skin and a rough cut looked very open with his large, light green eyes. He looked like a giant teddy bear.

One women looked a lot like a cat. She had onyx black eyes and long black hair and skin that looked pale in comparison to her hair. I saw something twitch behind her and I realized it was a tail. Another women with light blue hair and neon blue eyes that looked all blue. Even her skin gave off a tinge of blue. She looked so sweet and compassionate. I looked at them all and felt close to each of them already. They looked so interested in me. I have no idea why, but I'm interested in them too.

The women holding me said something to me and it took me a few second for me to realize the language. She had said, " Hello, young angel. My name is Jamea Diana and you have arrived on the planet Oblivion. We welcome you. This is the council of our world. This," she pointed at the other white haired women, "is the needle carrier. Her name is Justine. She is your new grandma." Some of the other people giggled , but the women continued, " The purple lady is the fairy queen Of Glyhaven, Faerie. She is your Auntie." The women smiled proudly. Jamea pointed at the dark man, "This is Bruno, The rock and Creature king of Dynotropolis." Bruno bowed elegantly. Jamea nodded her head toward the twins, "These two are the psychic twins and they are the leaders of the Meridian city. Their names are Blair and Canary, the King and Queen of the entire psychic clan. They are your new Aunt and Uncle." She directed her attention to the cat lady, "This is Black Cat. She isn't really interested in keeping a city so she takes care of some of the darker places, like the damon forest. She's your new niece. And last, but not least, this women," She pointed out the blue lady, "Is your new Nanna, Marie Anne." Marie Anne gave me a smile that showed her unusually sharp teeth. Black Cat looked at me with an almost comical look of interest. Just like a cat. How funny. I laughed cutely and everyone cooed together like a chores except for one lady, Justine. She interrupted with a soft question, "Do you think she knows?" Jamea and everyone else sobered right up, even me. I looked at her curiously. She looked back at me with something similar.

I cooed softly and reached for her calmly. She smiled tiredly and came over and picked me out of Jamea's arms, whom looked a little sad. Justine gasped as my bare arm touched her bare arm. I smiled happily and sent my main thought to her.

"Are you all surprised at all, Miss Justine?" My thoughts must have echoed very quietly, because after she caught the thought, she looked down at me and asked, "What?," in a squeaky voice that matched her distraught look. I cocked my head to one side and sent her the thought again. She looked at me and she started to breath heavily. I closed my eyes and let some of my energy slide into her body. There were some gasps as a misty little cloud left my body and swam into Justine's still-open mouth. It wasn't even a few seconds before she stopped having her spaz attack and she could breath softly. She looked up, at the sky and said some words that confused me a bit, but what I noticed most of all was a pretty necklace around her neck. I reached for it and it fell delicately into my palm. It looked like a needle, but it was black and sharp. It almost weighed nothing. I felt something tingle deep in my body. All of a sudden a strong wind, so strong it knocked everyone except Justine to the ground and after a second, some of the people even blew a few feet away, but it only lasted for a few seconds. I felt something tickle my neck and I looked down.

On my neck, a necklace made of a polished and clear crystal with a charm in the shape of a thinner, more elegant version of Justine's, lay lightly. The chain was thin, long and passed my small feet. The needle looked so delicate and breakable. I looked up and saw that everyone had picked themselves up and were looking quite surprised. I smiled angelically and let go of Justine's necklace.

Jamea stepped forward and held her arms out for me. Justine handed me over, looking like she was in a daze. Jamea looked down at me, and suddenly, I felt very happy, she seemed so nice, and so did everyone else. I closed my eyes as Jamea took a seat at a table I had seen earlier. She sat at the very front, while everyone else, even Justine, took their seats. They each faced her, and after a few seconds, she acknowledged them.

"Fellow council members. I present to you our newest member, Auroura Rosebella Diana. Auroura, I present to you, your new family." Everyone else then replied in unison, "HERE, HERE!" In loud voices.

_Ch. Two: Lennie_

_I yelled loudly, waiting for someone to tell me to shut up. I only came here to ask for some stupid __fucking directions__, some women came asked me to leave and then we got into this confrontation. When this one lady asked me about my stupid necklace I told her to mind her own__ damn__ business and then she sent some guards on me. __Damn__ hypocrites. All I asked her was where the weapon shop was so I could get my swords sharpened to assassinate the queen of Cathedral (the capitol of the Oblivion world) and when I told her that, as nicely as possible might I add, she totally went ape __shit._

_Then, when she was all done, (and by then she had noticed my necklace. She apologized for being so impolite to a lady. I of course told her she was a psychotic __bitch__ and then she asked me where I got my needle necklace. That was when I told her mind her __god damn__ business. And then she sent forty __be-damned__ men to jump me. __Damn ass wholes. __ So now, instead of getting to go and get my revenge, I'm sitting in a cell. This sucks. And you know what? I'm not even sorry this happened. I can find the queen much easier this way. And now she's going to get her head chopped off with a blunt sword. What now, you blonde __bitch__. Now, I'm going to make my escape. _

_I went over to the wall of bars and I simply slipped through them, like I was covered in butter. It's a __damn__ good thing I'm so very slippery. I could have never done this when I was younger. And you know what, I'm hungry. They forgot to feed me, __damn__ stupid people. When I'm done, I'm gonna steal a steak, and then I'm gonna steal a cow. And a goat._

_I look both ways before I start to run down the hallway, down to the staircase that leads up to the queen's study. Can I just say that was a major design flaw. Even I know that if you leave a bunch of well-known criminals in the same place, sooner or later someone's going to escape. I cross the room and then I ran down the hall to the staircase that led down to the very well known room of the scenic ballroom. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I called out my swords. I only have to say a few sacred words and they come like dogs. When I opened my eyes, in my hands my swords lie happily, ready for battle. Isn't that convenient. _

Ch. 3 The kidnapping of The angel.

I heard a faint crashing a small distance away, so I opened my eyes. I'm still in Jamea's arms, but everyone else was by a large open door. I watched as someone threw Bruno and Breen, and they both were landed near us, and Jamea cried out their names, but she didn't get up to help them. I watched everyone begin to crowd around a spot, but they kept being thrown out of the circle. This went on for a few minutes, until the person had finally finished off everyone. I gasped when I could see the women. She looked like me.

Her hair is down to the ground, like mine is and her eyes are a feral green that looked like freshly rained on grass. Like mine are (except for mine don't look so scary.) Her skin is clean and clear and a pretty ebony color, just like mine. She's wearing a long black cloak with long sleeves. There is a very big difference between us though. Not only is it because I'm only like 19 20 inches long and 8 pound and 4 ounces. Yes, I know, some of you are probably wondering for how long I've been a child, and honestly, I've probable have been a newborn for 16 years. But the other thing about her was she is all sharp edges and feral image. Her cheekbones are more defined than most peoples and her whole body is just so muscular and strong. she looks scary.

The women regarded me with distaste. She looked at Jamea and sneered nastily, "So, you're the great Queen of the Oblivion world? How wonderful. I'll be home in time for dinner. Maybe even lunch. Well, put the child down, so we can get this over with." Jamea didn't move to set me down, but she did reply in a cool voice, "We no longer need you for anything. This child is going to be our new queen so, you can leave. Good bye." The woman laughed cruelly and moved forward swiftly, and before Jamea could move, the woman was in front of Jamea and she looked angry.

"What do you mean the child will be the new queen? She's only a CHILD. She's probably not even potty trained yet. How can she rule a whole world?" She said in a dangerous voice, but her tone was quieter than a snakes hiss. Jamea answered in a reasonable voice, and she even seemed cheerful, " She is no ordinary child. She has every power imaginable and her strength will be unmatched. She is an Arch-Angel." The women snorted in disgust.

"You people make me sick. How can you try and force into that type of position? She probably doesn't even understand the position your jamming her into. You might never even tell her there's a whole other world out of your pretty little castle. She'll never know how sick you people are. Or the dangers she's sure to come to, and you know what, She won't know either." And before Jamea could ask the scary lady what she meant, the woman had grabbed me out of Jamea's arms and had took a few steps away from the stunned queen.

The women looked down at me with blank interest in her eyes and I stared back, and after a few seconds the women looked away and regarded Jamea with a smug look, " This child will never know of Cathedral or the path she almost had to go through. She will learn to take care of herself, and then she will learn how to take on a different course of life. She will never see you again and you will never see her again. Good day to you." And with that the women tightened her hold on me and then closed her eyes. I had no time to wonder what she was doing, because after a second, the world started to spin around me. Pretty colors surged around me, and after a second, I closed my eyes too. The world still spun around us, and I couldn't help but wonder who this women was.

_Ch. 4 The beginning of a terrible friendship_

_I (I mean WE) arrived in the canyon three hundred thousand miles away from the castle and I felt completely drained , I figured here I could try and come up with a name for the little girl, but by then the little girl had fallen asleep and I really didn't feel like getting her to wake up, so I just found a comfortable little place of the ground and pulled my hood over my face, so I could sleep. I swear I've never done something as stupid as stealing a kid, but you know what, I'm __damn__ glad I did. This little girl would have grown up a stupid little rich __bitch__ and she would have been as stupid as a log, so at least now not only can I teach her how to kill a four ton oxen, but I can get my revenge on that stupid __slut__ of a queen. Now I just have to find out how I'm gonna take care of a newborn child. __SHIT__. I don't know how to take care of brats. Any more than I know how to have tea parties. Well, this plan officially sucks. Now what._

_I open my eyes and looked down at the little girl in my arms. She has long white hair down to her feet and earlier I had gotten a good look at her neon green eyes that held way to much knowledge. She really must be an angel to have so much power that I can feel it sink off her bones. That must be why I can get so far away from the castle in such a small amount of time. Her power really is immense .I Heard Jamea call her a name before I left. It sounds like Auroura. The least I can do is call her the name she was first given. So, now I'm gonna call her Auroura Lockheart, with my last name. _

_I looked around at my surroundings. _


End file.
